Vengeance and Lust
by rachyrosexox
Summary: Is Elena's and Stefan's relationship in trouble when an unknown link from Stefan's past comes to Fell's Church? Or is it just simply Elena who's in trouble? And what is it about this mysterious new girl that has Damon so out of his sorts?
1. Chapter 1

Vengeance and Lust

Her name was Grace, and she had it too. Her hips swung as she walked down the halls of Robert E. Lee high school. Her brilliant green eyes darted from face to face under her dark glasses. Stefan Salvatore, she thought. It had been rumored in the shadows that he had killed Katherine…or at least his fiancé had. She was here for one reason and one reason alone. Vengeance. She _will _avenge Katherine.

A boy with beefy hands and rather decipherable veins stopped in front of her. He gave her a pointy toothed grin, and ran a hand through his hair.

"Hey beautiful, what's your name?" he asked.

"Un interested," she replied coldly, and brushed passed him. Her long blond hair hung loose against her back. She had not let it grow out like Katherine had, but it was still as silky and smooth as ever.

"Grace," a soft voice came from down a deserted hallway. She peered down it, squinting.

"Who's there?" she whispered back.

"What? You don't recognize me?" A dark figure stepped out from the darkness. He wore all black, and had sleek jet black hair that shown in the light with little rainbows.

"No. I don't." Her voice was hard.

"Hmm. What a shame." His voice was soft with sarcasm. "Allow me to reintroduce myself. I'm Damon." Grace's eyes narrowed. "We've met on the streets of Italy." She still didn't recognize him.

"You've come to take revenge on Stefan Salvatore, yes?"

"How did you know?" she asked suspiciously. He tapped his temple.

"He didn't kill the one you wish to avenge. Elena Gilbert did. But you cannot kill her."

"Why not?" She jutted out her chin arrogantly. A shiver was sent up Damon's spine. He found it…pleasant.

"Because. She's _mine_. No matter who she's with."

"Do I sense a love triangle here?" Damon's jaw set. "To bad I have to dismantle it. I'm sorry." Her voice dripped with sarcasm. "Your going to loose your precious little Elena." She pivoted, and stalked away. Damon watched her swinging hips until they were out of his sight.

"Then again," he said to himself, "Maybe I _can_ live without Elena. Perhaps I have found someone else…"


	2. Chapter 2

VandD

Stefan sensed something different about the new girl that had entered his class late, and had taken the seat directly behind him. She was radiating with…Power. Power beyond what he had experienced with Katherine. He was about to send her a probing thought when he received one from her.

_Stefan Salvatore? _There was a pause. He wasn't sure how to respond to this. She knew who he was therefore there must be a reason for her coming. He had an unsettling flutter in his stomach.

_…yes?_ was his reply.

_Prepare for the ultimate hell. _He twisted around noiselessly in his seat to see if she was serious. The smirk she held confirmed it. He slowly faced forward again. He didn't know what to do or think. He had to wait until he was alone and fed to think this over careful. But first he needed to warn Elena.

Grace had managed to keep her smirk when he turned to look at her, but when his back was turned she let her guard down a little. His eyes were so deep, deep with emotion; filled with pain and joy at the same time. His hair was like a dark stormy ocean. His lips were soft and sensual. She knew what was happening, and scolded herself for it. The plan was not to fall in love. But her emotions would eventually get the better of her. Best not to see the two together, and get it over with quickly, she thought. She skipped the rest of school that day.

"What do you want?" Grace asked the giant crow. It flew down from the tree, and Damon landed on his feet. "Yes, I knew you were following me the whole time. You're a very irritating person, did you know that Damon?" His heart leapt when she spoke his name, but she was oblivious to it.

"I've been told things like that," he replied softly.

"So, come to thwart me in my plans to destroy _your_ little Elena?" she mocked.

"On the contrary, I've come to help you. I can get you inside the Gilberts' home." Her eyebrows furrowed.

"Why would _you_ be interested in helping _me_, me who wants to kill, brutally murder, the girl you love?" Damon shrugged.

"I'm over her," he said vaguely.

"All right. What's the catch?"

"No catch."

"This isn't very prudent, but I'm trusting you." He smiled, and started leading her to the Gilberts' home. "Oh, and it's a good thing your records at school say 'Smith'," he smirked.

When they got to there Damon rang the doorbell and waited patiently. The door opened to a cheerful woman wearing an apron and holding a spatula.

"Damon!" She greeted. "It's so nice to see you again. It's been a while." Damon gave her a nod.

"Miss Gilbert, allow me to introduce my sister, Grace. She will be attending Robert E. Lee with your niece."

"Oh, how nice!" she said, flashing Grace a friendly smile. "Please, come in. Have a seat in the living room. I'll have some tea over in a minute."

"Damon!" Robert greeted. He was sitting in the living room, reading the paper. "It's been a while. Elena's not home right now," he winked. Damon sat down, and nodded.

"Well, well, well. Who's this pretty young lady?" Robert asked. Grace shot him a brilliant smile.

"I'm Grace," she said. "Damon's sister."


	3. Chapter 3

"I suppose I should thank you. So…thank you," Grace said a bit awkwardly.

"Any time, little sister," Damon said with a grin. He received a small smile from her in return. But he had no idea that the time they spent at the Gilberts' she had been thinking of Stefan.

"I should get back to the hotel," she muttered.

"Can I give you a ride?"

"Sure," she said absently.

Elena walked cautiously into her home. Stefan had warned her of a great Power, stronger than Katherine's had been. He had warned her of an ultimate hell, promised to him by a mysterious new girl.

Margaret was playing with he new Barbie dolls in the living room, while Robert read the paper for probably the fourth time that day. Aunt Judith was clattering around in the kitchen.

"Hey Aunt Judith. What's up?" Elena struggled to hide the nervous tone of her voice, but Aunt Judith didn't seam to detect the quiver in her voice.

"You just missed Damon, Elena. Oh, and he brought his sister. She's such a lovely girl."

"His…sister? She asked meekly. Could it be that in some twisted plan to obtain her Damon had partnered up with the Greater Power? But it didn't make sense. That wasn't Damon's style.

"Yes. Her name is Grace. They're coming over for dinner this Sunday night."

"This…Sunday night? Excuse me Aunt Judith. I need to go out…" Before she could protest Elena was on her way out.

"Just don't forget your jack…et…" The door slammed behind Elena. She hurried all the way over to the boarding house, and upon finding the front door unlocked made her way up to Stefan's room. It was cold in his room. An icy wind whipped her hair around her face. Looking up she saw that the trap door was wide open. She sat back in his bed, wrapping herself in his blanket, and waited for Stefan to return from hunting. Bundled in the warmth of his blanket, she fell asleep, and began to dream.


	4. Chapter 4

Elena stood in a long winding hallway of mirrors. She had been here once before. In a dream perhaps? She made her way down the hallway, pausing at the last mirror. Again she was in that red dress, with her hair pilled up on top of her head. She looked deathly beautiful. It made her want to through up. Turning away, she saw a big wooden door. What was behind that door? She couldn't remember, but someone on the other side was calling to her. _Elena…Elena…_She was turning the door knob, unaware of her actions.

On the other side of the door Stefan stood facing a dark figure in a black cloak. Elena could tell by its posture that the figure was female. She saw her bring her lips up to Stefan's in a deep soul-sucking kiss. Elena's heart shattered into a million tiny pieces. Her vision became blurry, but she didn't move away. Somehow her feet were nailed where she stood. She watched in terror as the cloaked figure pulled Stefan's neck back so far it cracked grotesquely. She lowered her lips to his white neck, and in one gulp sucked him dry. Mist was swirling around them. The figure looked straight at Elena, and she shrieked in terror. Through the mist and tears all Elena could see was the glowing green eyes, filled with an unquenchable bloodlust.

Elena bolted up in Stefan's bed, gasping; cold sweat plastering her hair to the back of her neck. She felt a gentle hand on her shoulder.

"Bad dream?" Stefan asked softly, soothingly. She nodded.

"She's…terrifying," she croaked.


	5. Chapter 5

"Uhmmm…..Damon?" Grace hesitated. "This isn't my hotel…it's a forest."

"I know."

"Damon," Grace said between her teeth. "Why did you take me here? What do you plan to do with me?" He just stared at her, making her squirm in her seat, and her heart race. He moved a little closer, causing Grace's breath to catch.

"Tell me about your past," Damon said finally. She exhaled. "Tell me. Why is it so important for you to avenge Katherine?" She balled her fists.

"Why is it so important for you to know?"

"I thought maybe it would help to figure you out better, that's all." She gave him a skeptic look. "Hey, I'm on your side, remember? She sighed. She didn't know why, but something about Damon just felt right. She felt she could open up to him. It irked her.

"If you must know…" she sighed.

A little girl with stringy blond hair and dull green eyes huddled in the dirty side streets of Italy, rain soaking her skin. An unwanted child who had been raised by a nanny in a wealthy home was cast aside by the only two people she had ever loved. Mother and Father. It had been over four years since she had seen them. She was never able to understand how they could call her a demon when they had named her Grace.

"I thought I smelled a rich brat, but it looks like I found myself a street rat," a chilling voice pierced through the whipping wind. Grace looked up to see a woman with long golden hair and icy blue eyes. She was adorned with a long white gown. Her eyes glinted with sorrow, loneliness, and pain.

"You're eyes," Grace spoke steadily. "They're like mine." She smiled up at the beautiful woman, who froze, then broke into her own smile, and extended her hand for Grace to take.

"Hey lady?" Grace asked once they were sheltered from the rain. "Are you an angel banished by God? Is that why your eyes are full of so much pain?" She laughed a bitter laugh, though it was the most beautiful sound Grace had ever heard.

"I'm no angel," she replied.

"Katherine…she took me in; gave me life, and a reason to live" Her eyes were teary, and her fists were clenched. "That's why it's so important to me." Damon lifted her chin. She looked into his eyes. He brought his lips down to hers, and she lost herself in the passion.

AN: yes i know that the scene is similar to a scene from naruto, and yes i know that the first thin Katherine said rhyms. that's why i put it in.


	6. Chapter 6

"Damon…I…" Grace started. Damon pulled away sharply. He scowled and turned away from her.

"Let me guess. Stefan?" he asked coldly.

"Damon…"

"No, Grace. I think it's about time I took you back to your hotel." He started the car and sped off. They rode in a furious silence.

"Elena," Stefan whispered. They had fallen asleep in his bed.

"Mmmm…."was her reply.

"Elena," he repeated into her neck. "C'mon Elena. You have to wake up. You're aunt, Elena."

"Aunt Judith! Oh, Stefan! We have to see if she's ok! She's been in the house Stefan! We have to go! NOW!" She grabbed his wrist, and he let her pull him out of the boarding house. She snatched his keys and threw herself into the driver's seat of Stefan's car. She waited impatiently as he climbed silently into the passenger's seat. She floored it and they went screeching off. She actually burned some rubber.

"Slow down Elena," Stefan said calmly. "You're going to hurt yourself." Of course he didn't say you're going to hurt us. She glared at him shortly before returning her eyes to the road.

Elena slammed down on the breaks in front of her house. She didn't bother taking the keys out of the ignition as she ran for the front door. She flung it open, and started screaming bloody murder.

"Aunt Judith! Aunt Judith! Margaret!" The floor boards on the stairs creaked as Aunt Judith hurried down them.

"Elena! Where have you been? And who do you think you…" she started, but was she was interrupted by Elena's constricting embrace. She looked over at Stefan in puzzlement. He just shrugged.

Damon pulled up in front of Grace's hotel. She got out of the car, and slammed it shut with all her might, leaving a dent in the door. Damon leaned over to the open window.

"It's been a pleasure," he said bitterly. She drew her face close to his. She thought for a minute that he was about to kiss her, but he didn't.

"I haven't thought about your brother since the Gilbert's house, and only then because his scent was evident there. What I had to say earlier was completely irrelevant to your brother. But now know what it was, will you?" Her voice was as sharp as a razor blade. It cut through Damon's anger. She pulled away, and stalked off to the hotel.


	7. Chapter 7

Damon kicked at the earth, cursing at himself in Latin. He couldn't believe he had screwed things up with Grace. Nor could he believe that he had been _jealous _of Stefan, of all people. He needed to find some way to fix all this because he had never felt this way about anyone before. Not Katherine and not Elena. All those other girls had been simply out of desire, lust. Good GOD. Was he…_falling in_ _love?_

When Grace turned the hallway's corner the next day she stumbled backward at what she saw. She had to turn away or it would ruin everything. But she couldn't tare her eyes away from it, or the powerful emotions emanating from the couple in love. It was a blow to her heart. She immediately thought of Damon in the car last night. How he had kissed her, comforted her. She thought of the power glowing around him; released from his lips and his embrace; used to make her feel better. He _loved_ her. She had never felt that before.

Shed back at Elena and Stefan. Katherine had wanted to destroy them, she thought. Destroy what they had, what they shared. She had wanted to give them hell. I had mistaken those actions all those years ago. She had never loved me or came to love me. She pitied me, thought I was pathetic, but still strong enough to live and angry enough to embrace the shadows. She was right, but she missed one thing. I am sane enough to love.

_Stefan Salvatore? _Stefan sat straight in his chair. She was behind him again.

_What do you want?_

_I'm sorry for scaring the shit out of you, all though I meant what I said, but I want to take it back now. Your brother changed me._

_Damon?!_

_Yeah._

_How is that possible?_

_He has a hear Stefan. His emotions are just more awkward than yours. He doesn't know how to be comfortable inside himself, so he masks it by being comfortable outside._

_How have you been able to see this and not me or Katherine?_

_I have more power than Katherine could ever imagine. _Not quite as much as Klaus, she added to herself.

_Well, thank you for not killing my fiancé._

_Any time._


	8. Chapter 8

Grace stopped in the middle of the clearing. She had just finished feeding in a nearby town. The little girl and old man had been more than enough. (She had always been a light eater.) It was now passed twilight as she stood there, listening, waiting. But nothing came, and she huffed. She sighed, a deep almost frustrated sigh.

"You know that saying? You can run, but you can't hide?" she asked the tall trees over head. "That's the case with us. You can run as much as you'd like, but I'll _always _find you. You can't conceal your mind from me, just like your brother can't conceal his from you. I'm the stronger of the two of us, Damon. Surely you know that." He appeared behind her, and she turned to face him.

"I do," was all he could manage with his quivering voice. She knew that that was no what he had wanted to say. She let the instincts that had been with her long before she had become a "sane cannibal" take over. Lust. She grabbed his shirt and pulled him towards her, bringing their lips together in a deep frustrated kiss. He placed his hands at her waist.

"Say it." She spoke softly on his lips. He protested.

"Isn't this enough? Isn't simply _knowing_ enough?" His voice was as even as hers.

"No. Say it," she demanded.

"I can't." She kissed him furiously.

"Say it!" she repeated in a harder tone.

"No," he moaned as she pushed him up against a tree.

"Say it!" Her voice rose as her lips moved down to his neck.

"No," he moaned again.

"Say it!" she screamed, tears falling from her eyes as she pushed him to the ground, falling on top of him.

"I _love _you!" he screamed back finally. Their breaths were heavy as they stared into each other's eyes. Time had seamed to stop just then as he yelled those words at her. He brought his lips back to hers. It was slow and soft at first, but steadily grew rough and hard, as if they couldn't stand each other.

"That's what I wanted to tell you the other night," she managed in between kisses.

"I knew it," Damon whispered with a smile.

"No you didn't," she murmured into his neck. He chuckled, and kissed her softly on the side of her face.


	9. Chapter 9

"So, where do we go from here?" Damon asked after what seemed to be an eternity of silence. They had bee lying together in the grass. Grace's head rested on Damon's chest, her arm hugging his waist. He was frustrated by her Power. She was stronger. He was unable to read her like he could read Stefan. It drove him mad not to know what she was thinking.

"Is this going to be a problem? Are _we_ going to be a problem?"

"No," he replied certainly. "You're just going to have to be extremely open with me." Grace chuckled.

"I suppose I could that…_for you_." He grinned. "So, you want to know where we go from here. Well…that all depends."

"Depends on what?"

"Why don't we go back to my hotel."

"You know that's not what I meant."

"I know," was all the response she gave.

*** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** ***

"Bonnie? …Matt?" Elena was utterly confused. The two pulled apart and stared giddily at her; goofy smiles dancing on their lips. Meredith chuckled behind Elena as Bonnie and Matt wiped their mouths with the back of their hands. "What the hell?" Elena muttered.

"Matt and I," Bonnie said gleefully. "We're a couple now."

"What the hell?" Elena repeated.

"Isn't this great Elena?!" Bonnie squealed.

"How is my best friend going out with my ex great?!" Bonnie's and Matt's smiles were wiped off their faces. Meredith grew sullen. Elena sighed as she felt the tension rise to an ultimate high. "I'm sorry," she said. "I'm stressed right now, but I'm really happy for you…_really_." She walked away, shaking her head slowly. She ran into Stefan and just broke down right there in the middle of the hallway, not caring who saw. She embraced him tightly, sobbing into his chest.

"My life is falling apart, Stefan. I don't think I can deal with it any longer."

"We're safe now, Elena," he said soothingly, wrapping his arms around her. "She…Grace…Damon changed her."

"What?"

"He showed her what love was."

"Damon?!"

"I know. I couldn't believe it either." They started laughing.

"I've got to see this!"


	10. Chapter 10

Elena stood in front of her full length mirror, picking herself apart. She pin-pointed all her flaws from her seemingly flawless appearance. She did this not to put herself down, but to put things into perspective. She's not perfect. No one's perfect. The kids at school think Elena is perfect, and she didn't want that to go to her head. So, once everyday she'd stand in front of her mirror, and tare herself apart.

"You're a beauty, Elena. Why are you focusing on your imperfections?" Elena jumped, looking up from her chest. She saw Damon's dark reflection lounging behind her, and spun around.

"Damon! You scared the crap out of me!" He just shrugged in response. "How'd you get in here anyway? You've never been invited into the old parts of the house." He remained silent; just staring directly at her. Elena clenched her fists at his attitude. He smirked, eyes lowering to her chest. He cocked an elegant eyebrow before opening up his mouth to speak again.

"So…the right one is bigger than the left. Mind if I see for myself?" Elena's face burned up. She slapped him across the face, leaving a red mark in place of her palm. He chuckled. "Easy girl," he said light-heartedly. "I was only messing around with you." She shoved him playfully.

"Does this mean we're just friends now?...Not that we've been any more than that…less actually…" He chuckled again.

"If you want us to be friends then that is what we'll be." Elena smiled warmly, embracing him tightly. He wrapped his arms around her.

"I'm glad we're friends," she said softly. He stroked her hair gently; soothingly.

"Me too. I'll always come if you need me, Elena. I still love you, just not in the same way."

"I love you too, Damon," she murmured, but the end was incomprehensible, for she fell asleep in his arms right then and there. He carried her to her bed, and kissed her forehead.

"Sweet dreams, Elena," he whispered on her skin before taking off out the window, and disappearing into the night to join his mate in hunting.

********************************************************************************************************************

all right folks. that's it. thanks for reading :D


End file.
